Knight's Love
by RavenPotter-Riddle
Summary: It has romance between Harry and Snape, don't like than don't read. Also romance between Sirius Black and OC
1. Chapter 1

Just a few quick words here, Harry or anyone isn't mine, got this from a friend but this * means thinking. Also this is a Harry and Snape romance they are married, and instead of Harry having three kids to Ginny he has triplets with Snape but the names are the same.

Chapter One

"Texas Knight get down here now and say hi to our new neighbors" sixteen year old Texas growls. Ever since she moved from the United States to London she hated her life. Her adopted mom and dad with her adopted Aunts were killed by demons. But before they were killed they gave her their powers. Now she lives with her read dad's family, only thing is they don't know she was Harry Potter's daughter. They just took her in for the money. Only thing she has is her clothes, books, money and her car. Her mom and dad knew how much she loved the 80's TV show Knight Rider. So they made her a car just like K.I.T.T. it was bullet proof, talks to her, like the show her plate was "KNIGHT" it drove it self, but it wasn't a hard top it was the KITT from season four the convertible one, and you couldn't get into it unless she lets you.

When she first came here and met her dad's cousin Dudley she thought she was in hell. When she met Dudley Jr she knew she was in hell. When Dudley JR went to get into her car she named Argo and couldn't she thought she would die laughing. When JR hit her she saw red, but didn't do anything. She went down to say hi to the new neighbors. Dudley Sr growls, "About damn time meet the Potter-Snape family. This is my useless cousin Harry Potter, his husband Severus Snape, their three children James, Albus, and Lily. And their friend Remus Lupin and Harry's godfather Sirius Black" Freaks this is our foster kid Texas Knight" Texas glares at Dudley Sr *I have brothers and a sister, wonder how old they are. Wonder why keep them and get rid of me?* she gives them a look.

* * *

Written by: SweetXena


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, Knight Rider, Xena heck anyone from TV isn't mine, anyone else is!

Chapter Two

She's been three for a month. Every time she sees her dad giving the triplets attention the green eye monster comes out. There was a cam ping trip two weeks before school started, she wanted o go. Other wizarding school was going to be there. When she asked if she could go she was told no. She walks over to her dad who was playing with Lily, "Mr. Potter" Harry smiles, "You can call me Harry" *How about Dad?* she thought. She smirks, "Harry, if I get Mr. Dursley's come over and says it's ok to go with you and your families to the camping trip can I?" Harry smiles "Sure but its' going to be hard" "No problem" she started to walk backwards and runs into Sirius "Sorry Mr. Black" Sirius shakes his head "Names Sirius" she smiles "OK Sirius"

They watch her job over to Dudley SR, "What she want?" "To come with us on the camping trip" they saw Dudley Jr and Sr, Dudley's wife giving her looks. They watch as Dudley Jr pushed her. "WE need to do something" Snape spoke up, "Guy's you know we can't. When we moved in next to them we promise not to interfere with them and stay away from them" Lupin sighs, "Too bad" they watched as Jr pushed her again. They heard her saying "One more time. Can I go?" Jr went to push her again when she flips over him spins him around poking him, they watch him fall to his knees, "Now go over tell them it's ok for me to go and I release him, if not" she shrugs. Dudley Sr yells over "She can go Potter" they watch as she pokes Jr and JR falling down onto his knees taking deep breaths. She runs over "Looks like I'm going" she runs back home. They all shake their heads but had smiles on their faces.

Two weeks later she was packing Argo up when a voice behind her spoke, "Got room for two more" she turns to see Sirius and Remus standing there "Yeah sure. Hop in" After setting up camp; Texas found herself dressed in a green binki that went with her eyes, black shorts a white tank top. She caught up with her friend Kevin. They were their karate when she started to think of Lupin and Black how hot they were, how bangable, she didn't see Kevin's right fist coming till she felt her nose breaking, the blood coming down her face, "Funky butt loving" "Knight I'm so sorry. I thought you saw that coming" she shakes her head, "Nope. But I sure felt it!" Kevin shakes his head "Let's get you back to camp" they started to walk back.

"I need to tell Harry he's my dad" before Kevin could answer they broke camp. "Texas what happen" Harry rushed over "We were playing around and I didn't duck" Harry brings his wand out fixing it. "Harry everyone this is my friend Kevin. Kevin everyone"

The first week went fast, they were in middle of the second week. She was having a blast. She still needed to tell Harry he was her dad but not sure how. One more night then home then Hogwarts.

* * *

Written by: SweetXena


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That night Texas thought her pumpkin juice tasted funny and by the looks of everyone else so did theirs. She shrugs her shoulders and kept on eating.

Next morning she awoke up with a headache she felt someone beside her and frowns. Her eyes popped open she notice she was naked and an arm a crossed her stomach. She remembers having a dream where she slept with Remus and Sirius. She looks over to see her soon to be Professor Black sleeping beside her. She reaches over shakes him, he mumbles something. She shake him harder, he snorted and wakes up,

"Texas what do you need?"

she gives him a look, "I think someone spiked our drinks with a lust potion"

"why do you think that?" she shrugs,

"Maybe because we're in my tent NAKED" he sits up looking around with eyes open,

"Damn. We need to get dressed then see what's going on"

she gives him a look that looks just like Snape when you say something stupid, "Ya think?" they hurried up got dressed.

They made their way out to find everyone upset, "Guess ours wasn't the only ones spiked" few hours later they still didn't know who did it.

They were sitting around the camp when Texas heard "Knight" she looks over to see Kevin coming towards her with another guy. She walks over. Moony looks at Sirius, "Wonder what that's about" next thing they knew Texas had the other guy up against the tree his feet dangling they rushed over. They heard her snarling out at him,

"You did it. Do you not understand that cause of you people slept with people they shouldn't of, cause of you, you damn jackass"

she pulls her fist back landing it on the guy's face. She drops him spins around "There's the dumb ass" she stalks off.

A month later found her at Hogwarts. And she wasn't feeling well. She just sat down when the food arrived. She looks at her eggs claps her hands over her mouth and runs out making it to the restroom before losing her supper from last night.

She had an idea what was wrong but was praying she was wrong. She made her way to see the nurse who confirmed her fears. She was going to be a mother. She had to talk to the Headmaster. Now she no longer has potions but Ancient Runes with Professor Lupin. She was excused from classes till she decided what to do. IF she kept the baby by wizard law she has to merry the father if not her and the baby would lose their magic. If she has an abortion then that's it. She rolls over one her side thinking. Did she want to be a mother? A wife? She sighs. She doesn't even know what Black wants. She gets out of bed and dresses. Everyone was in classes so she took a walk. She wasn't paying attention and ran into Black himself.

"Hey Texas why aren't you in class?"

she shrugs, "I got time off" he looks concern,

"Is everything ok?" she looks at him,

"Can we talk in private sir?"

he leads her to his office. "What' sup" she looks at him takes a deep breathe,

"I'm having your baby"

* * *

Written by: SweetXena


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

Black's mouth drops open,

"What?"

"I said I'm having your baby"

she sat down "Remember that lust potion and the night we had" after he nodded she continue

"Well that was my first time and of course I get pregnant. Go figure"

she waited till the shock wore off"

"I don't want me or my baby to lose our magic. And I'm not going to get rid of it either"

Black nods his head.

"You know this means we have to merry. And a wizard marriage is unbreakable"

she nods, "I know that sir. I also know that if you find someone else and I give you my blessing you can marry her. That by wizard law a husband or wife can married to one other person if they husband or wife gives their blessing"

she takes a breathe, "But don't worry sir I won't hold you to it"

Black looks at her with a confused face,

"what do you mean"

she looks him in the eyes,

"I mean you can still date and everything"

Sirius let's a sigh out, "Let me talk to my friends and Godson, you can stay here till I get back" she nods her head.

She lies down and falls asleep. In her sleep she was remembering how her adopted family was killed. She awoke herself by screaming, she jerk upright to see Snape, Potter, Lupin and Black looking at her. Harry spoke first, "You ok" she nods her head,

"Yeah just a memory. So what did you decide?" Black sighs, looks at his friends and Godson, "I'll do it"

Few hours later she was Texas Sky Knight Black. She goes into her and her husband room. By tomorrow everyone was going to know. She'll still have Black as a professor but another professor will grade hers. She sigh leans back and was asleep.

* * *

Written by: SweetXena, this is the last chapter SweetXena wrote, Chapter five is all me and I hope I do well!


	5. My first Chapter of the story

_**Ok this is my first chapter, thanks to SweetXena I have a story to work on, just hope I do well. **_

_**Harry and anyone famous isn't mine**_

_**I don't claim to be a famous writer hell I'm not even a writer but I love to write, it's not going to be perfect so please don't point that out.**_

_**If I can think of anything else I'll either add it at the end of this chapter or the start of the next one...onto the show!**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Couple days later she found herself, her husband, Remus, Harry and Severus walking around Hogsmade. They heard an evil laugh behind them and someone speaking,

"Harry Potter and the traitor" the woman had a wild look in her eyes that landed on Sirius,

"The last of the Blacks, the blood traitor and his mudblood wife" they suck in a deep breathe, "Oh wait but your parents were or are both wizards" she glares at this woman,

"I don't know what your talking about" the woman shrugs,

"Doesn't matter cause I'm going to kill you all" Sirius steps in front of Texas,

"Bella thought you died with the rat and your so called master" Bella gives a crazy laugh, "Sorry to disappoint you cousin dear but I'm alive and now your dead" just as she cast the killing spell Snape, Potter, Lupin and Black cast a shield. She knew they couldn't hold the shield long enough for help to come so she spoke,

"Give me the power to undo the past, turn back time so I can make it last" The world started to spin before they passed out.

* * *

When she awoke she knew she was in the hospital room at Hogwarts. She looks around and gave a gasp. There standing in front of her stood a younger Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a guy who looks like Harry Potter but with hazel eyes. She heard the nurse,

"Black" she turns her head, "Yes" the nurse's eyes widen,

"I was talking to Mr. Black" she nods, "Oh sorry my bad" she looks around, "Where's my..." she trails off then continues,

"Friends" they nod towards four other beds. She gets up runs over to them, first one she saw was Harry she starts to shake him,

"Professor Potter wake up sir" he didn't even move his eyes. She tries the other bed, "Professor Snape sir what up" again nothing She looks at the teenagers and shrugs. She already said too much without thinking. She went to the next bed,

"Professor Lupin" again nothing she made her way over to the last bed, "Professor Black" again nothing. She sat down into the chair next to her husband bed. She looks at the nurse,

"What's wrong with them?" the nurse sighs, "I'm not sure Miss Black"

"Mrs. Black. I'm married to Professor Black" they heard a thump, turn to see the teenage Sirius on the floor. Texas couldn't help it, she busted out laughing, than crying. She laid her head onto her husband and just cried. She cried for herself, for her lost, for a husband who didn't love her, she cried for her adopted family, she cried for her unborn child. And she just cried. When she was done she lifted her head the others saw her green eyes where bloodshot. She got up went into the bathroom.

When she came out the headmaster was there listening to the teenagers when he notices her he smiles,

"My dear child tell me how you came to be here. Start at the very beginning" so she did. From the death of her adopted family, to the camping trip, to her pregnancy, to her marriage, than to the fight with Bella. She let out how her and his older self cast a spell on her so her child will be safe no matter what, she also let out about her powers and self defense. She looks at the headmaster,

"What about my husband and his friends sir?"

* * *

_**So what do you all think? Next chapter will be waking up the others and Lucius making an appearance. Please let me know what you think, reviews will be nice, just not flames they are rude! If you don't like my story that's fine I don't need to hear it just hit the back button. Again thanks for reading! **_


End file.
